Olympus XA
Description The Olympus XA series of cameras were a range of very compact cameras in a clam-shell case. They were designed by Yoshihisa Maitani. XA The XA, introduced in 1979 was the benchmark of the series containing a true rangefinder focusing mechanism and an aperture priority exposure system within its tiny case. It had a six element Zuiko 35mm f:2.8 lens, a CdS exposure meter and a shutter to 1/500. XA2 The XA2, introduced in 1980, was a simplified version of the XA with zone focusing and a programmed exposure system. It had a four element Zuiko 35mm f:3.5 lens, a CdS exposure meter and a shutter to 1/750. XA1 The XA1, introduced in 1982, was the cheapest and simplest of the series. It had a fixed focus four element 35mm f:4 lens, a shutter to 1/250 and a programmed exposure driven by a selenium meter. The only film speed settings were 100 and 400 ISO. XA3 The XA3, from 1985, was basically an XA2 with DX film coding and manual ASA settings up to 1600 ASA. Also had the "backlight compensation" feature from the original XA, a feature lacking in the XA2. XA4 The XA4, from 1985, was an XA2 with a five element Zuiko 28mm f:3.5 lens focusing to 0.3m, with the help of measuring rods for close focusing. Accessories Four different types of flash units were offered to use with the various XA models. All must be screwed to the left hand side of the body, and are very compact units. All auto flash models have settings for 100 or 400 ISO films. * A9M, a purely manual flash. Uses one AA battery. * A11, an auto flash with settings for ASA 100 and ASA 400. Uses one AA battery. * A16, a more powerful auto flash than the A11. Has settings for ASA 100 and ASA 400. Uses two AA batteries. * A1L, lithium batteries not replaceable by the user without dismantling the flash. A macro attachment was available for the A-11 and A-1L to use with the XA-4 at close focusing range. Cases were sold for the body only, and for the body with a flash attached. Links * The definitive XA site (includes manuals) * Classic Cameras overview * Matt Denton's XA and XA-2 pages * Karen Nakamura's overview * The Other Martin Taylor's overview * Dante Stella's overview * Chris Lee's history of the XA detailed in the XA Way * XA (and user manual) and XA2 at www.collection-appareils.com * Lionel's Olympus XA, XA-1, XA-2, XA-3, XA-4 pages in French at 35mm-compact.com In Japanese: * Olympus XA page at K.Fukushi's Rangefinder website * Olympus XA at Puppy's Island Photos * Random XA photos at pbase.com * Photos taken with the XA by the other Martin Taylor * Olympus XA shots at groundglass.ca * Photobooks by Edwin Mak. Travel photography and Psychogeographic ephemera shot entirely on Olympus XA4. Category: 35mm ultra compact Category: Japanese 35mm rangefinder Category: Japanese 35mm viewfinder Category: Olympus Category: O XA